Nightmare
by Forgotten Murderer
Summary: Aoki Drabble de Yellow [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA]


**_DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASUKE Y LOS PERSONAJES NOMBRADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI AUTORÍA. PERTENECEN A FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. TAMBIÉN ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DE LAS SECUELAS DE "YELLOW", PERTENECIENTE A NEKO-NYA~_**

 _Hasta ahora no está beteado, pero espero les guste~_

* * *

Nightmare

 _Pesadilla_

A veces soñaba.

Soñaba sobre una oscuridad tan profunda y helada, que parecía que lo engulliría completamente.

Abría sus ojos, pero podía ver nada.

Abría su boca, pero ningún sonido salía de ella.

Sus manos no se movían.

Sus pies se sentían pesados.

Su garganta se sentía apretada.

Sus pulmones se negaban a tomar esa dulce bocanada de aire—

" _¡Oi, Kise!_ "

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se sentó respirando con dificultad.

Respiró profundamente.

El frío aire invernal llenó sus pulmones y no pudo evitar tomar más aire con cada respiración, como si tuviera miedo de que repentinamente el aire alrededor de él se acabara. No era la primera vez que despertaba de esta forma luego de un sueño. Nunca recordaba de qué se trataba, pero sabía que lo dejaría hueco y agitado por el resto del día.

Las luces se encendieron y se volvió hacia el umbral de la puerta en donde el otro chico estaba de pie.

"Lo siento, Aominecchi. Te desperté, ¿cierto?" Se disculpó, limpiando el sudor frío que bajaba por su rostro.

"No importa. ¿Estás bien?" Aomine se preguntó, frotando sus ojos de forma cansada. "¡Es por tu pierna?"

Kise negó con su cabeza. "No, no es por eso. Solo fue una pesadilla realmente horrible."

"¿Oh? ¿De qué trataba?"

"Ya no recuerdo mucho. Aunque no me preocupa demasiado. Probablemente no fue nada. Aominecchi, vuelve a la cama."

Soltando un respiro aliviado, Aomine apago la luz. Caminó hacia la cama y colocó su brazo relajadamente alrededor del rubio. "Estás temblando."

"Está inesperadamente oscuro, ¿no crees?" Balbuceó.

"Sí, pues, es de noche." Hubo una pausa. El brazo alrededor de su cuerpo desapareció y las luces se volvieron a encenderse. "Lo que sea. Dejémoslas encendidas por esta noche."

"¿Estás seguro?" Kise preguntó, incapaz de esconder el alivio en su voz.

Aomine se encogió de hombros y volvió a la cama. "Está bien. No me molesta en lo absoluto. Vamos, recuéstate. Tenemos aún unas cuantas horas antes de que tengamos que levantarnos." Murmuró, colocando los cobertores sobre ellos.

Hizo tal cual le fue dicho y observó el techo, tratando de deshacerse del frío que parecía habérsele colado en los huesos.

"Oye, Kise, sigues temblando. ¿Quieres que te abrace?" Aomine ofreció, con voz baja y ronca por el sueño.

Kise lo consideró por un momento. Por mucho que quisiera disfrutar de la calidez, la idea de ser abrazado y sofocado causaba que su estómago se retorciera en nudos. Se volvió para mirar de frente al otro chico. "No lo sé. Tengo frío pero no quiero ser abrazado," confesó. "Lo siento, ¿tiene algún sentido lo que te digo?"

Ojos oscuros pestañearon lentamente hacia él. "Hn," Aomine gruño, rodando hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda.

"¿Aominecchi?"

Aomine estiró su mano hacia él. "Ven."

Le dio al otro chico su mano solo para ser empujado hacia delante. Repentinamente se encontró a si mismo presionado contra la espalda de Aomine, con su brazo rodeando el pecho del otro.

"Por esta noche, tú puedes ser quien me abrace entonces," Aomine le dijo.

"Oh, eres muy cálido," le murmuró a la espalda frente a él. "Eres tan bueno algunas veces, Aominecchi."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Yo soy siempre bueno cuando se trata de ti."

"Eso discutible," Kise dijo. "Pero siempre eres bueno cuando cuenta."

"Entonces eso es suficiente, ¿no?" Aomine replicó, entrelazando sus dedos. "Trata de dormir."

Cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo, envolvió su otra mano alrededor de Aomine y se acurrucó más cerca.

"Te amo, Aominecchi."

"Lo sé."

* * *

 **Nota de Traductora:**

Hola~ Tanto tiempo~

Espero haya sido una buena traducción ;w;

Siento haber tardado tanto en traducir, pero ya saben, universidad = menos vida xd

¡Nos estamos viendo!


End file.
